


Allure

by Nox_Xon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Monster Girls, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poly K/DA - Freeform, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_Xon/pseuds/Nox_Xon
Summary: We always see the dominant side of Evelynn but after Akali gets fed up watching her bandmates take care of Evelynn’s growing appetite, something inside her snaps.Or how the hunger of a Succubus almost tears apart the tight bond of K/DA
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all! Quick Warnings Here: Charm/Orgasm Denial, Power Play, and Dom/Sub-ish vibes. This is veryyy horny material so please don't taint yourself if it ain't your thing or it's not allowed for your age group.

It wasn't often that Akali ran into Evelynn in Demon Shade, but when she did there was always a strike of fear, a taste of agony. 

Glowing amber eyes shifted back and forth between the refrigerator and Akali, slowly settling on the empty space between the two. It was eerie, watching what was usually the calm and collected songstress turn into a tangible shadow. Akali lifted a hand up only for it to pause midair. 

"Evie, you good?" 

Evelynn's lashers flexed and furrowed, the action reminding Akali of a stiff pair of tails. Her body language spoke for itself, the shadow looming over the table, spilling over the most recent tabloid. A strange sound between a purr and a haunting alto made the hairs on the back of Akali's neck stand up straight. Although she still wore those diamond studded claws, the form beneath them seemed to fill in the space with their own sharp, jagged edges. She’d seen what those claws could do before, felt them on her own skin. They definitely weren’t just for show. 

“I’m… _peachy_ darling.” Evelynn said. “No need to worry.” 

“You’re literally a shadow thing.” Akali gestured at Evelynn. At the mention, her form bristled, smoke spraying over the table before violently rushing back to Evelynn’s form. She was back but, Akali could see the clear exhaustion underneath her eyes, the paleness of her skin. She was hungry. “Evelynn I can-” 

“Don’t.” She stopped Akali mid-sentence, eyes hard and narrowed. There was a rush of anger and stubbornness that made Akali storm over to the other in a silent assault. Evelynn’s glare was harsh but Akali’s piercing gaze was harder, more defiant than usual. Evelynn visibly shivered. “Wait right here.” Was all Akali needed to say before she dipped from the kitchen and headed towards her room. 

This wasn’t the first time Evelynn neglected her appetite. Usually Ahri or Kai’Sa offered to help, feeding Evelynn just enough to keep her sated for a good while. It was never Akali. She never asked nor offered for the rapper to itch that scratch. It made Akali flare up in blinding hot anger. There was no good reason for Evelynn _not_ to ask her. 

Akali grabbed for a medium sized pouch, slinging the bag over her shoulder before rustling through her drawers for a pair of boxer briefs. Thank god the other two plus Seraphine were out doing “responsible things” as Ahri liked to call it. If the responsible thing to do was to sweet talk fans and get bat shit drunk, Akali would be down to do it too. The frustration was starting to seep in deep. She tried to shake it off as she slipped off her pants and underwear before slipping on her boy shorts. Keyword: Tried. 

Evelynn sat with a claw tracing her bottom lip as Akali returned, still in the same spot surprisingly. At the sight of the other, those amber eyes traced down to her legs and the shorts before dragging back to Akali’s face. Her tongue lapped across white teeth. 

“How long?” Akali said. Evelynn arched an eyebrow. At the lack of a response, Akali closed the distance and grabbed Evelynn’s cheeks with a vice grip. The demoness shuddered. “I said. How. Long?” 

“A month darling,” Evelynn purred, lashers tracing up and down Akali’s bare legs. She could smell it off her, the sweet and citrusy smell of Evelynn’s perfume. It was intoxicating, suffocating. Akali was drowning in something she shouldn’t have pried open, like a kid digging into the cookie jar without permission. With a growl, she tossed the bag onto the table before pulling Evelynn’s lips to her own. 

The other gave a hungry gasp, lips peeking open before tongue and teeth replaced the void. Akali responded back just as rabid, sinking her teeth into Evelynn’s bottom lip and she could taste the smile. It was infuriating yet so, _so_ attractive.

The rapper’s hands darted towards Evelynn’s top, cupping at her breasts mid-kiss, and Evelynn's own claw-equipped grasp laced around Akali's neck as her lashers hooked her in, slithering across her back. She gasped as those hands pinched and pulled at her chest. 

“Take it off. Your top,” Akali growled. 

A taste of a smile curled on Evelynn’s lips, tongue darting out to taste Akali as they were still a breaths length away. The rapper's grip turned sour.

“Pants too.” 

Let it be known that Evelynn didn’t wear underwear, not that it was shocking to Akali, but the rapper still found it hot. Did Evelynn have any shame? Akali internally facepalmed herself. Dumb question, next. She helped peel off Evelynn’s top, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor before rushing into another kiss. It was messier than the last, teeth and tongue clashing in a way neither of them could match. Akali was reeling by the end, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Evelynn simply… shrugged.

“Like what you see love?” Evelynn purred. Her legs splayed open a touch just for Akali to see the glistening wetness between her legs. Her body was flushed, tinges of red splayed across her chest and womanhood. And those amber eyes narrowed, slipped down to catch a glance at Akali's boy shorts. "Because I _certainly_ do." 

Akali didn't answer. She wasn't in the mood to open her mouth because she knew her brain wasn't in the same space at the moment. Instead she dropped to her knees. 

"Oh my, in a rush are we?" Evelynn's claws dug into a nearby counter, back arching against the cool marble. 

"Well, you want me going in dry?" Akali breathed right above Evelynn's pubic mound. Lashers laced underneath Akali's chin, stroking the skin in soft, hypnotic caresses. Akali felt her eyes roll, unfocusing and focusing at the sight in front of her. She was drowning, a grasp pulling her into a soft embrace. 

"Are you… charming me?" Akali never remembered her voice being so weak. Her heart stopped and for a second she felt the fear resurface. Evelynn moaned. 

"Oh darling," the wanton purr rolled from her lips. Her lashers craned Akali’s head up towards her. "You really thought you were going to take the lead, didn't you?"

No thoughts came to Akali after that. Well there was _one_ rampant mood that foamed through and judging by the smug look on Evelynn's face, she drank it all in. Maybe it was a mistake to try and help. 

A weak groan pulled from Akali's lips, hands tracing across the soft skin of Evelynn's thighs. She had no control over her actions. Instead there was a buzz, a weak reminder that her movements were staged like a puppet on strings. In all honesty, a silenced part of her was praying she'd get a chance for this. For a while, although Evelynn was quite intimate with the everyone, Akali was the only one among the four who was treated like a child. It was annoying. 

"I'm only doing this out of love, Akali. No hard feelings." 

Evelynn spread her legs, revealing her clit as she teased her womanhood. Akali could easily bet money that she was drooling. 

"Please…" Akali moaned. She couldn't tell if it was the charm or her own desperate emotions. They were both starting to bleed together. Evelynn tsked. 

"Where was that attitude earlier, Mmm?" One by one, the claws came off. Evelynn dropped the pieces onto the floor, licking her lips as Akali trembled with each sound. A hand shoved through Akali's locks, wrapping around her loose ponytail. And with a flick of the wrist, the band popped sending Akali's hair every which way. 

"Please Eve, I'll do anything." 

"Anything hmm?" Akali's eyes once again lost focus on Evelynn's. 

"Dammit, I'll do anything I swear. Just please…" 

"Please what, rogue? Use that pretty little mouth of yours."

Akali's legs clenched together, an attempt to keep the fire between her legs down. 

"Let me… eat you out." 

Evelynn's smile couldn't get any more devilish. She released Akali's locks, settling on caressing the other with her lashers. 

"Go ahead dear. Give in." 

There were two things that happened in the split second Evelynn gave the okay, none of which Akali fully processed until it was too late. 

For starters, a body wracking shiver jolted through Akali's entire body, stopping right at the core of her arousal. Whatever kind of spell she was under was like breathing in gulp after gulp of toxin. If she had to put a name on it, Akali would say laughing gas. Yeah. Because as she breathed out a small thanks, Akali laughed as her tongue met sweet, sweet folds. 

The second was that little bud of fear, the taste of agony Evelynn freely toyed with. 

That bud blossomed into a whole new emotion Akali couldn't put a finger on. It was hungry, clawing at the back of her mind, begging to be brought to the surface. Akali couldn't even be mad that her earlier attitude was pretty much gone now. 

"You know, I think you owe me an apology for earlier. My little Akali doesn't usually act like that." Evelynn said. She pried Akali away from her sex with a handful of hair. "My little Akali doesn't usually have such a fowl mouth." 

Akali licked her lips. Her face was flushed and glistening with the other's arousal. 

"I'm sorry." Akali watched as Evelynn's mouth pulled back in a snarl. But it wasn't anger. No. It was full blown arousal, raw and in action. It was at this moment Akali realized it wasn't just the sex Evelynn fed off of. She needed to be in control, she needed to be the conductor, controlling the pace and speed of the show. With a ragged sigh, Evelynn dragged Akali to her feet. 

"I wanna eat you out," Akali whined. 

"Well that's too bad," Evelynn's eyes darted to the pouch the other brought with her. "What did you have in the bag dear?" 

A response so bratty was at the tip on Akali's tongue, it hurt. Luckily the charm kept her from saying anything _too_ stupid. 

"My strap." Evelynn raised an eyebrow. 

"Show me love." 

Akali reached over, her hand slapping onto the pouch. Aside from the straps and buckles, a onyx black Strap-on laced with blue streaks hid beneath the pouch. 

"Did you get that custom made to match your bike?" 

"So what if I did?" 

The songstress helped Akali into the harness, easing the straps and buckles over Akali's boy shorts. There was a bit of difficulty as Akali somehow got herself snagged onto one of the hooks but they both shrugged it off with laughter. She gave a haughty pose and the silicone dipped with slight movement. 

"Do you have lube love?" Akali internally cursed. 

"Shit, I left it in my room! Lemme go get-" Evelynn pressed a finger against her lips. 

"Shh don't worry about it. Just stay right here." Akali crossed her arms. Evelynn slithered down the length of Akali's legs, trailing kisses down her abs and the flat above the strap. There was no way she was planning on- holy fuck she was. The songstress pressed one long kiss against the head of Akali's cock before she deepthroated her way down the rest of the shaft. 

"Holy shit. Eve- that's so fucking hot." 

Evelynn winked in response, sputtering over the length. Akali didn't even know why she bought the Strap-on to begin with, but she was so fucking glad she did. Evelynn's nails traced wide circles on Akali's ass as she bobbed her head. With every little brush of her nose against Akali's waist, the rapper felt a rush, a throbbing pang of heat strike her core. She impatiently thrusted her hips, unable to contain herself and Evelynn's lips curled around the strap. 

The demoness pulled away with a pop. "Mmm, this should be enough, don't you think?" 

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah." Akali commended herself for saying that much. It was hard to form sentences and even harder to keep her mind straight, no pun intended. Evelynn backed the other up against the kitchen table with little to no personal space between them. Their bodies were flushed together, Akali's strap brushing against Evelynn's sex. 

"You don't expect me to do all the work, do you?" 

"M'uh bad." 

Their positions were flipped, Evelynn's back now against the cool marble as Akali wedged a knee between her legs. She was soaked and warm and suddenly Akali was melting all over again. 

"Come love, time doesn't wait." 

Akali eased herself in, hands balled into tight fists on the table and her brain dropped flat. The moment she was shaft deep inside, every thought, every emotion screaming at her stopped. All she could do was senselessly thrust her hips. 

Evelynn's lashers laced around Akali's hips, dipping into her boyshorts. Together they created a rhythm, a messy beat that left Akali spiraling out of control. She released her grip on the table, settling on the soft dips of Evelynn's hips, nails biting into skin. 

" _Lose yourself._ " 

Akali outright moaned. 

In a rush of newfound energy, she lifted Evelynn's legs off the ground. Said demoness droned as Akali rammed her hips, gritting her teeth and gasping with each buck. She was losing it. Maybe this is what it felt like to truly be intoxicated. Akali couldn't think for herself. Her brain was foggy, oozing with thoughts of pleasure. She just wanted to please the woman, no the demon in front of her. 

"Yes! Just like that love," Evelynn raked her hands across Akali's back. 

Something escaped Akali's lips, she wasn't sure if it was a moan or a string of curses but she couldn't stop herself. It was liquid torture. She wanted it to stop. Akali didn't realize she was crying until Evelynn leaned in and kissed the tears off her cheeks. 

"You're doing so well. Ah… you're doing so well for me." 

"Evelynn please. I can't take it anymore." 

Evelynn's smile was a breaths-length away from Akali's lips. 

"Then cum darling," Evelynn breathed. 

The charm was lifted and all the emotions that were fogged up collided in her head like a Mack Truck. Akali screamed and Evelynn quickly doused that scream with her lips. A masochistic part of Akali craved that feeling again. Losing control yet having that warm safety net to catch her, it was a thrill she was fiending for. 

As Evelynn inched away, teeth pulling at Akali's bottom lip, the rapper felt her body grow heavy. The only thing keeping her upright was Evelynn's velvety lashers, laced underneath her arms and somehow supporting her weight. Her clit throbbed angrily beneath her boy shorts but her body had different plans in mind. 

"You did great, Akali." Evelynn hummed in the other's ear. Akali pressed a butterfly kiss against the other's cheek before her head sagged on Evelynn's shoulder. Her body was not feeling it anymore. The demon laughed. Akali’s mind was a bit static but she could still feel the soft touches, the sudden lift and… was she being carried? It didn’t matter. Evelynn was too soft for her to really care. 

"I'm tired." 

"I know love," Evelynn grabbed for a bottle of water. "I'm taking you upstairs so you can rest." 

Akali groaned, fighting the sleep from taking over. 

Her back met something soft and foreign. It wasn't her own room, smelled too much like citrus. Akali smiled as she curled against quite a large pillow. 

"Do you need me to get anything?" Evelynn's voice appeared far away. Akali reached her hands out, instantly regretting it when her body lashed back in pain. 

"Stay here… with me?" Evelynn arched a fine eyebrow. She didn't answer, but Akali felt a weight beside her, hands on her waist. 

"I'm undoing these hooks. Don't panic love." Ah right, the Strap-on. The weight disappeared once more. Akali snuggled against the pillow, ignoring the pang. Evelynn wasn't going to be gone for long, right? Akali held onto those thoughts as she drifted to unconsciousness. 

Evelynn glared at the limp body in her bed, feeble and unarmed. Out of the four of them, Akali was… the most vulnerable so of course she never dared to put a hand on her. _Until tonight._ Her amber eyes seemed to flicker in the dark.

The taste of Akali's sex was certainly something, addictive if she could admit. Her agony was even sweeter. At the thought of it, the demoness licked her lips. There was a pang at the pit of her stomach like hundreds of snakes writhing against each other, all going for one goal. No. Evelynn couldn't go to bed. Not like this.

She glanced at the rise and fall of the mass in her bed, the corners of her mouth twitching. Akali seemed so peaceful. A twisted part of Evelynn just wanted to tear that white veil apart with her teeth. Evelynn pulled herself away from the room, followed by a trail of smoke. 

Akali would understand. She didn't have a choice. She didn't know what it felt like to be hungry, to be at the tightrope of instinct. Evelynn's lashers wrapped around her torso, hugging herself. She needed to feed. She needed something so this urge wouldn't resurface. Not in front of… 

She gritted her teeth. 

Evelynn promised herself that she would return in the morning, but she knew it was a lie. Anything to stroke her ego, make her seem like the good guy when she clearly wasn't. 

Her clothes were back on her body in seconds, claws included. She sent a quick text to Ahri then another to Kai'Sa before she glanced back in the direction of her room. Something deep in her chest was doing backflips but Evelynn couldn't put a finger on it. Her heart simply felt… heavy?

She wasted no more time, her body now half shadow half smoke as she slipped from the K/DA estate, leaving nothing behind but a sore and unconscious Akali.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Hate Sex, Face-Sitting, Choking, Breath Play
> 
> Enjoy ❤️ 
> 
> Also PSA: Some parts may look dubious at a glance, but everything (unless given consent to do so through roleplaying) will be consensual in this fic. Consent is sexy, I don't make the rules.

Akali felt like stone. 

Everything hurt and at the slightest movement, she felt her body gravitate closer to the bed. Evelynn's bed. The rapper curled close to a body pillow, soft and comforting. It almost reminded her of Eve's lashers. 

Talking about Eve, Akali was still a bit conflicted about last night. What happened yesterday was overall her fault. She shouldn't have let her anger take control and she _certainly_ shouldn't have forced herself on Evelynn...

The sick part was, even if last night wasn't exactly the most wholesome sex, Akali enjoyed it. The carnal pleasure, the rough passion, even the tidbit with her losing control felt good. Too good. Yeah it was too early for her mind to be in the gutter, but yesterday was too unreal to believe it was true. Fucking one of her partners, Evelynn no less? It had to be some lucky wet dream. 

Akali groaned, burying her head into the pillow. 

Evelynn's room was so _Evelynn_. Black walls, black shelves, black pillowcases. The room had a dark theme to it that almost reminded Akali of a gothic dungeon. It nailed the whole "demon" persona if that's what Evelynn was aiming for. Kinda cliché though.

The soft patter of footsteps had Akali reeling upright. What time was it? Did Ahri and Kai'Sa come home last night? The two of them were starting to get close, like _close_ close. It was strange, even though their relationship was polyamorous, they still had their go-to's. Ahri and Evelynn were super close at the start, especially before Kai'Sa and Akali were added to K/DA. There were a few archived messages from years ago anyone could pull up off social media to prove it. 

Then it was Kai'Sa and Evelynn a bit after the whole Pop/Stars gig and sure, they were pretty cute too. Though there were rumors about them doing worldly things in public. 

Kai'Sa and Akali were close when the whole poly deal was coined up but even then, the most intense thing they did was tongue swap underneath the sheets. No sex and certainly not any intense charm fucking. 

There was a knock, then another before Akali gave a long, annoyed groan in response. "Yeah? What's up?" 

The door creaked open, golden serpent eyes peering through the crack. To put it lightly, it scared the shit out of Akali, until she realized who it was. For a moment none of them said a word. Amber clashed against blue before they both averted away only to meet back at square one. It was Evelynn who eventually strode through, a bottle of water and a plate of toast and eggs balanced between her claws. She had to be coming in to say the inevitable.

"We need to talk. About last night." Called it. 

"Yeah. We do."

Evelynn had changed into something a bit more moderate. A violet, body clinging pair of shorts that showed skin, specifically those long alabaster legs hugged her hips. Her T-Shirt fell loose over her bottoms, probably clothing she snatched from Kai'Sa. It was too baggy and original to be Ahri's. Akali somehow forced herself to sit upright, pulling sore knees up close to her chest. Evelynn held the food out, placing the meal down on a nightstand next to Akali when she didn't budge five seconds in. 

"About my charm and taking advantage of you yesterday," Evelynn flexed her nails languidly. Her eyes were narrowed at the digits and the way her face scrunched up screamed 'furious'. "I apologize." 

Akali bit her lip. She wanted to hear Evelynn out before she said anything. An apology alone was something uncharacteristic for the songstress. Evelynn never apologized unless it was over someone's dead body. She was that stubborn. Akali silently nodded, waiting for the catch.

"I'm usually a lot better at controlling myself, love. But something about the way you were," she bit her bottom lip, a hint of fang poking through. "It was irresistible." 

"That's all? You came here to apologize just so you could get railed again?" 

Evelynn raised an eyebrow. What was with that look? Akali felt the boiling over heat. She felt like tapping her foot on the ground, drumming a pattern on the bed frame, anything to hold her growing frustration. Was that all she could think with? The groove between her legs? Hot sure, but Akali wasn't in the mood for some one-sided shtick. She deserved better. _Evelynn deserved better._

"Darling? Are you listening?" Akali glanced up and suddenly Evelynn was right there. Her lips were so close and those eyes, they held firm. She bit down on her tongue, ignoring the pain but knowing if she didn't keep a clamp on it, something stupid was going to come out. Evelynn cupped a hand underneath Akali's chin, claws grazing her cheek. 

"Let's just admit that both of us had… conflicting feelings last night and carry on." Evelynn's tongue snaked across her own lips. But it wasn't enough.

"Is it really that simple?" 

Silence hung in the air. A brief, fang filled smile cut through it, sharp as a razor. 

"Well, tell me Akali. Do you want what we had last night?" 

"One night stands?" Evelynn laughed, deep and full. It made Akali's eye twitch. 

"It doesn't have to be that way love. We can make it more." 

The logical side of Akali was screaming nonsense about commitment and bases, something traditional, safe. But that poor side was put on the back burner, especially when she felt those soft lips touch her own. _Fuck it._

Evelynn dragged away for a second to catch a breath of air before diving back in. There was a pull, soft as lace and blinding like shadows, ironic that Evelynn was the cause. The rapper's mouth slacked with a groan and that was all the access Evelynn needed to deepen the kiss. Said woman shoved her tongue in deep, Akali flinching as she realized Evelynn's tongue may have been a tad longer than she was expecting. One of the benefits of being a succubus, probably. 

Everything she took in was Evelynn. That sweet, citrusy taste, the soft yet firm spell of her lips. Akali convinced herself that it was the charm. How else would she explain this intoxicating feeling? Ah right.

Evelynn flattened her hands against Akali's chest, claws prickling against her collar as she shoved. They both collided against the mattress, springs squealing beneath them as Akali's back hit the surface first. The demoness used that opportunity to stalk her way up legs, claws skimming Akali's frame. 

"Wait a minute." At the command Evelynn stopped, fingertips proding her abs. 

"Mmm? Something wrong?" 

Now that she could finally breathe, Akali racked her brain for any coherent thought. There was the loud part telling her to throw caution to the wind and fuck Evelynn but there was also that bite of frustration from earlier. If it wasn't sated now, Akali knew it would erupt. It happened before. 

"Is this all you-" Akali shook that statement away. She was stalling. "I mean, look I want to fuck but… Ugh. Forget it." 

Evelynn smiled. "Well whenever you figure out what you want to say darling, feel free to interrupt me again." Was that sarcasm? 

Evelynn pressed a short-lived kiss on her mouth, tongue trailing down to underneath Akali's jaw where she planted another, sloppier kiss. The tongue biting technique from earlier couldn't hold back the hungry moan that spilled from Akali's lips. 

A cool metallic press scraped against Akali's ribs, leaving an angry root of red as Evelynn snuck a hand underneath her bra. Between two of her diamond studded claws, the demoness rolled a nipple, giving the nub a pinch when Akali bit her lip so damn hard it left a crater. 

It was too much. Between the lips on her neck, the warm, airy kisses Evelynn planted and that cool claw, Akali could barely keep afloat. It was unfair how talented Evelynn was and it was even more unfair that she didn't budge when Akali wanted to reverse the roles. 

Akali arched her hips, enjoying the smooth brush of pressure against the flat of her boy shorts.

"So much for actually wanting to do _this_." Akali groaned.

"So much for wanting to enjoy foreplay," Evelynn retaliated back. 

Akali wasn't feeling the whole waiting game. She wanted something intense, something raw. There was an itch, a gnawing pang at the back of her mind. For a second, it almost didn't feel like it was human and it wasn't the charm either. There was a bite of anger, a rush of adrenaline. Like, something was trying to claw out her chest after being trapped for ages. And it was _utterly_ painful. 

Akali reached down to grab a fistful of Evelynn's hair before yanking the woman up to nose level.

Evelynn's smile was wide and toothy. Anger from before was bubbling in waves. She gritted her teeth. This woman really brought out the worst in her sometimes. 

"I _love_ it when you're rough with me, darling," Evelynn said, chin raised. It exposed that pretty little black choker Evelynn wore with fucking everything. Akali wanted to see it snap. Eve's fondling stopped but those cool claws began to mark Akali's breasts. And yes it hurt like hell but damn, Akali couldn't think of a better pain.

"Fuck you." 

"I plan on it." 

A mix between a groan and a growl rumbled from Akali's throat. 

Akali bit the corner of those curved lips, humming as that burst of citrus rushed on her tongue. Sweet. Sweet and addictive. She wanted more. She needed it. Now she understood why Evelynn got hooked off the pain. It ran through her veins like liquid fire, hot and fast. Pounded through her head. Doped through her body.

"Look who's into foreplay now," Evelynn smirked. Her eyes held a dangerous glint, a challenge. She was dancing that red cloth in front of a bull and now Akali couldn't back down. Not anymore. She was too deep in. 

She jammed her hands down Evelynn's shorts, a shaky gasp escaping her lips as she got a grip of the demoness' smooth skin. It pillowed beneath her touch, flushed at every little tickle. Akali made an extra effort to dig her nails in as she slid those shorts down. Red looked good on Evelynn. 

And of course, the lack of underwear. Again. 

"You're fucking- into this. Aren't you?" Akali boasted, cupping a hand between Evelynn's legs. 

"No use in putting on something you don't need dear. Maybe you'd learn a thing or two if you slept with more people." 

Okay. That was it. 

She sank two fingers in, knuckle deep, her thumb brushing against Evelynn's clit. It was swollen, warm, hell Akali felt the bud throbbing underneath her fingertips. Evelynn's smile split into a laugh before breaking out into a long cat-like moan. Good. That'd shut her up for a while. 

It was euphoric to watch her fall from her high horse. Evelynn was a hard person to get through, a tough nut to crack unless it was through sex. Even then, it was a pain to get her on the receiving end. It took Akali two times to realize that. Technically one but in the end she still got her way, so the details weren't important. 

With a free hand she wrapped her fingers underneath that leather choker. Evelynn gasped, eyes rolling as Akali gave a squeeze, not tight enough to constrict her airway but enough to make her squirm. 

As long as she wasn't visibly trying to pry away, Akali figured the other was fine with it. Evelynn was a big girl and an even bigger pain in the ass. 

Evelynn's cloudy gaze narrowed into Akali's, a bite of anger, a taste of pain. Her lashers laced around Akali's wrists, strapping her arms tight in a ribbon but egging her on. The freestyler's lips pulled back in a snarl. She was enjoying this too much. Akali added another finger, curling those digits against Eve's G-spot. 

Evelynn was gasping Akali's name past a glare. 

"This is payback. For yesterday." Akali growled. Evelynn's whole body jerked, a gaspy cry pouring from her lips. "Did you cum? That's all it takes?" 

She breathed, a sharp sound exhaling past her nose as Akali released. "I'm not… Done with you yet." 

"Yeah?" 

Akali's felt herself float away, that foggy cloud of desire filling her mind, tainting it with thoughts filthier than the last. The charm. It was easy to tell when her anger evaporated off her like steam. In all honesty, the hypnosis would be the only way she was able to top Akali without them legitimately wrestling between the sheets. 

The demoness pulled up on her knees. Those claws yanked down the other's boy shorts, lashers pulling Akali's arms above her head. The rapper thrashed and as she struggled, Evelynn sat her thighs on either side of her face. 

"I'll bite you. Don't fucking test me." 

"Mhm. We'll see if you're saying that in a bit." Evelynn's lashers pulled the other's wrists into an obedient X. "Now get to licking." 

Akali's witty response was muffled between Evelynn's legs. At first she sat, clenching her teeth and whipping her head back and forth. There was no way in hell she was eating Evelynn out, not when she pulled off the stunt she did yesterday. 

She made the mistake of taking in a sharp breath and when that sweet taste collected on her upper lip, Akali opened her mouth wide, tongue diving eagerly into her. 

"You were saying?" 

Akali dutifully flicked her tongue, ignoring whatever she had to say. Sweet, a bit tangy like the citrus she was used to. Given the chance, Akali latched onto that little bead and sucked like her life depended on it. If she was going down, she wasn't going down without a fight. Evelynn rocked her hips. 

"What did I tell you? You can't resist," she trailed off with a handful of moans. 

She could feel her jaw starting to lock up and yet, her tongue began to move in motion, selfishly slowing down to alleviate the pain. It was the charm, she repeated to herself. _Totally the charm._ Cool metal burrowed through Akali's messy hair, pulling the freestylers nose against Evelynn's sex and she sputtered over the mouthful. Her fists clenched and unclenched behind the makeshift bondage.

"Make me cum," Evelynn purred. "Then you can breathe." 

A wet gasp sputtered from Akali's lips. She felt dizzy, like she was spinning and that spinning only sped up the more she swallowed Evelynn's taste. Her eyes lolled out of focus before closing completely. 

She barely heard Evelynn moaning above her, though the best part was how Evelynn's thighs closed around her face. Nice and warm. Akali could feel herself slowly sink further and it was totally worth it. 

The lashers came off first, Akali's arms limping to the mattress. Evelynn threw a leg away, rolling off Akali's face and lying besides her. She gave a breathless laugh. 

Akali's head was still treading, breath coming out in ragged, sharp gasps. She gave a lopsided smile of her own before turning to face the demoness. It was tricky to ground herself after everything that happened, but when those talons laced underneath her chin, Akali felt warm all over. 

"I-" Akali stopped herself. The sex was talking. "That was great." 

"You still haven't cum yet darling." 

"I know. Let me catch my breath." 

Evelynn hummed. Her arms laced around Akali's waist, pulling the rapper in close and her lashers glided against Akali's arms before fading from vision. 

Their lips were so close but Akali didn't want to break the tension. It was hard to tell what they even were. Did Evelynn even feel _that way_ about her? Out of the two times they fucked, Evelynn didn't really make any say. Was it her time to make the big girl move? Akali couldn't be for sure. But she didn't want this flakey relationship they had to fall apart. Not right now.

"You aren't listening to me again Akali." 

"Huh? What'd you say?" 

Evelynn bumped her nose up close against the other's, breath playing on Akali's lips. 

"I said," Evelynn leaned in close. 

Suddenly Akali was thrown into a loop. Everything replayed in her mind within a split second, the intensity of the moment, the heat of hate-

She awoke a sweaty mess. 

A pang of nausea rose up Akali's throat, but she swallowed it down with a shaky gulp. There was no way that was all a dream. It couldn't have been. She scrambled beneath the sheets and lo and behold, her clothes were still tight against her body. No scratches, no claw marks, just the irritable pang of arousal beating against her womanhood. 

_Fucking wet dream._

Her eyes narrowed in on an alarm clock, vision a bit wavered but she could still make out the time. 5:55AM. If they were home, Kai'Sa would be knocking down her door soon. Akali could only hope that they were out still as she facepalmed into a body pillow. 

She should've known something was off when she was able to top Evelynn without issue. Akali chuckled dryly to herself. 

The rapper slid out of bed just as there was a knock at the door. She threw it open with a bit more force than intended.

"I'm up. I'm up." She groaned. 

"Good," Kai'Sa's accent snapped without a trace of exhaustion. Akali didn't question it. Probably the void in her or something. "Dance practice is in thirty minutes. Make sure you get ready before then." 

They both held each other's gaze, hard and unmoving. It was Akali who spoke first, crossing her arms with a huff. 

"Have you seen Eve?" Kai'Sa ran two fingers across her forehead, resting on her temples. 

"I was going to ask you the same." The dancer's eyebrows knitted. "Ahri and I couldn't get in contact with her when we got home. Did anything strange happen last night?" 

Once again that lilac gaze settled on her own. 

She couldn't just up and tell Kai'Sa that they fucked, not when her and Evelynn had just recently been an item. Then again Kai'Sa probably knew what to do when Eve was like… _this_. 

"Nah. Nope. Nothing. She just left." 

Silence. Kai'Sa's shoulders slumped, lips stuck in a flat line. She was always hard to read, but today Akali could see the emotion, see the pain. In a way it hurt, Bokkie was always the strong one. Emotional, yes. But that didn't mean she wasn't reliable. For the sake of both of them, Akali gave a cheesy grin. 

"It'll be okay Kai," She lied through her teeth. "Eve will be back soon. She probably just had to take care of some business. Nothing she can't handle." 

The corners of the dancer's lips twitched. Akali knew she wouldn't argue any more but that also meant Kai'Sa knew it was a lie. Didn't matter. She couldn't even explain it herself. So she shoved past Kai'Sa with a wave and sprinted to the bathroom. Akali was the first thing rushing to a cold shower. 

Practice was a blur of mistakes and missteps that had Kai'Sa's mood even more astray. Ahri had attempted to reassure Akali, giving her shoulder pats and even going as far as to share her snacks, but eventually Kai'Sa called practice off. Something about the lack of "motivation" or the lack of "enthusiasm", Kai'Sa was in her feelings so either could be true. 

She took a healthy swig from her water bottle, wiping sweat that threatened to roll into her eyes. 

When Kai'Sa danced after practice, everyone knew to leave her be. Dance was her way of letting loose, calming her nerves and Akali understood it. She was the same way when it came to street rapping.

"Hey 'Kali." Said woman peeked up, sweat soaked hair stuck against her forehead. Ahri sat down next to the rapper and her ears gave a small flick when Kai'Sa extended her legs to an almost unworldly degree. 

"Hey." Ahri rested her head on Akali's shoulder. The two sat quietly observing Kai'Sa. 

No music played in the studio but in Akali's mind, she could hear the slow rhythmic melody with Kai'Sa's movements. The dancer rose to her tiptoes, arms arched above her head as her chest ballooned. She remembered Kai'Sa saying something about a metaphorical string every time they rehearsed and now, she saw it. With a wide bow, she leaned forwards and dipped out a leg. She had the most peaceful smile on her lips, soft and yet brimming with passion. Kai'Sa curtsied before she sashayed across the floor, eyes closed through the entire performance. 

Akali sat in awe. She wouldn't have been able to pull off moves like that without busting her ass. Or at all. Out of everyone she was probably the least flexib- She flinched when Ahri's fingers laced between her own. 

"You know," Ahri's tone was soft. "Whatever happened with Eve isn't your fault. We all have our demons, some of us more than others and some of us more literally." She added with a wag of the tail.

She went silent as Kai'Sa spun, feet dusting off the ground for only a second before she resurfaced. The void blasters on her shoulders gave a small, glow as if they had been powered on by Ahri's words. 

"I already told Kai'Sa, Eve just left. So yeah. I get it." Akali swallowed down the burn in her throat. Did Evelynn really have to leave last night? It would've saved so much time, so much of this confusion. Akali sighed. "Look I'm gonna go take a nap, today has been shitty and I'm tired." 

"Alright." Ahri gave a soft squeeze before pulling away. "Let me know if you need anything." 

"Yeah." 

Kai'Sa shot Akali a look through the mirror that shook Akali to the core. Hard, angry, a mix of multiple emotions really. But overall, it was hurt. What did she have to be so hurt for? _She had Ahri._

Akali stormed out, slamming the door behind her. 

She wasn't in the mood. If Kai'Sa wanted to say something, it would have to be after Akali rubbed one out and took a nap. Just, not right now. 

For a second out the corner of her eye, Akali could've sworn she saw a swirl of shadows, coiling over each other in a thick clump. She turned her head, face to face with nothing. Just the long walkway to the estate. Great. Now she was going crazy. Just what she needed.

Akali continued, brushing past a waft of purplish shadow. It craned forward, seemingly aggravated as it lurched behind Akali, but she paid it no mind as she was already steps ahead. She needed a nap for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorriii, I personally hate "it was all a dream" endings too but I gotta add onto the AnGst somehow ^^;  
> Also Akali's random anger bursts? I wonder what that could be...
> 
> Quick PSA!!: This story will be put on a short-ish break. A lovely friend suggested a spicy prompt that I wanna write while the idea is fresh~ In the meantimeee feel free to hit me up with suggestions! I already know most of the next chapter's themes but deadass, I wanna mix things up a little
> 
> _Will Akali ever get to cum? Did Evelynn secretly fuck someone that she used to know? Find out on the next episode of-_
> 
> ~Come follow me over on Twitter: @Nocturnal_Crawl for HoRnY posts and low quality jpeg memes. If Twitter ain't your thing, there's also a discord! As long as you're 18+ (which you should be if you're reading this- 👁️👄👁️) Hit up this link right here: https://discord.gg/Bs7NX4eTXT and take it easy out there y'all!❤️~

**Author's Note:**

> Head empty, only go stupid go dumb after watching the Villain MV I stg… 
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a quick hoRny one-shot, but it turned into some angsty slow burn fic between Evelynn and Akali (and I low-key like the tension, sue me u_u). The next few chapters will probably be just as horny (if not more) so I'll put kink warnings up at the top just in case ^^!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! If you want to check out some snippets of future chapters or me thirsting over Eve and the rest of K/DA, check me out over on Twitter (@Nocturnal_Crawl) and take it easy out there y'all!❤️
> 
> \- NoxX


End file.
